


Ужин с доставкой на дом

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Он действительно отвозит его домой — Тайлер вообще всегда делает именно то, что говорит, потому с ним необыкновенно легко. Но то, что после этого он отцепится от Джейми и отправится восвояси, они определенно не обговаривали.





	Ужин с доставкой на дом

— Если еще недельку будет так же дождливо, клянусь, я перестану даже соваться в душ. Надоело до отвращения, — жалуется ему Тайлер. В противовес к своим словам, никуда не уходит, упорно торчит на виду, подпирая плечом белоснежную стену, красивый, как греческая статуя, и примерно настолько же, как та статуя, озабоченный тем, чтобы прикрыться. 

Джейми кидает в него полотенцем, изобразив на лице что-то скептическое.   
— И как ты будешь укладывать волосы?   
— На кой черт их укладывать, я и без этого ничего так, — ворчит Тайлер, и использует полотенце как раз для того, чтобы высушить волосы. Все остальное его мало волнует. 

Джейми со вздохом отворачивается, выкручивая кран горячей воды. Настроение сегодня паршивое, а стандартно жизнерадостный Тайлер откровенно мешает целиком погрузиться в меланхолию, но при этом и не прогоняет ее до конца.   
Не то чтоб он был в этом виноват, ведь правда?

— Эй, — произносит Тайлер у него за спиной. — Ты так и будешь неподвижно стоять? Я рассчитывал на шоу.  
— Проваливай, — совершенно беззлобно советует Джейми.   
В ответ не раздается больше никаких подколок, но, когда Джейми оборачивается, отплевываясь от воды, Тайлер продолжает стоять у стены и смотреть на него. Теперь уже внимательным вопросительным взглядом. Полотенце дисциплинированно болтается на бедрах.

— Поедем ко мне? — предлагает он без улыбки.   
— Не сегодня, — отказывается Джейми. Пытается отказаться. Тайлер протягивает к нему ладонь, но вскидывается на шум в раздевалке, и отстраняется. Ему по сути все равно, но Джейми до смерти боится спалиться, и Тайлер на удивление чуток к этим его заморочкам.   
— Ладно, я подвезу тебя до твоего дома, это рядом, — возражает Тайлер. 

***

Он действительно отвозит — Тайлер вообще всегда делает именно то, что говорит, потому с ним необыкновенно легко. То, что после он отцепится от Джейми, и отправится восвояси, они определенно не обговаривали. 

Поэтому Тайлер тащится за ним к дому, удивительно мелодично напевая «Where you invest your love, you invest your life», затем, совсем обнаглев отбирает ключи и открывает дверь. Допустим, не впервые. 

— Ты никогда не умел толком расслабляться, — упрекает его Тайлер, топчется по задникам своих кроссовок, стягивая их. У него вьются влажные от дождя волосы.   
— С тобой попробуй расслабиться, — отмахивается Джейми. Он лжет, конечно же. Присутствие Тайлера всегда иррационально успокаивает, какие бы идиотские шутки он не выкидывал.   
Вот как сейчас, когда он опускается на колени прямо в прихожей, вцепившись в джинсы Джейми.   
И произносит вот это разочарованное:  
— О, серьезно? Так ты не шутил, что с уложенными волосами я нравлюсь тебе больше?

Джейми пытается оттолкнуть его довольно невежливым тычком в плечо, но снова не преуспевает.   
Тайлер только располагается поудобнее, задирает его футболку, чтобы умильно потереться о живот носом, и осторожно забирает в рот едва вставший член.   
Дальше — по накатанной. Возбуждение приходит, неуместное, не свое, но вместе с ним Джейми ощущает какое-то усталое «почему бы и нет». 

Тайлер с влажным звуком выпускает вставший член изо рта и шумно вздыхает.   
— Может быть, мы закажем пиццу, и она как раз приедет, пока я...   
— Кто-то сейчас отправится за дверь, — угрожающе произносит Джейми.   
Волосы Тайлера наощупь оказываются гладкими от воды, слипшимися в крупные темные пряди. Джейми давит на затылок, осторожно, неуверенно, раздражаясь сам на себя, но каким бы Тайлер ни был придурком, это не повод быть с ним грубым. 

Но все как обычно оказывается проще простого.  
Тайлер легко подчиняется давлению руки, послушно совершает плавные движения, пропуская член в глотку, и противится лишь иногда, когда Джейми откровенно перегибает. Но даже в эти моменты его взгляд снизу вверх остается ласково-насмешливым.

Джейми кончает через несколько минут, с удивлением не ощущая никакого смущения по этому поводу.   
— Пицца могла быть уже здесь, серьезно, Джей, — Тайлер поднимается, смеется, но потом мимолетно морщится, одергивая штанину джинс.   
— Хочешь я... — виновато вскидывается Джейми. 

— Приготовишь мне что-нибудь покруче? А когда я отказывался? — и отсмеявшись, неожиданно серьезно добавляет: — И, может быть, оставишь на ночь?  
— Мама всегда говорила мне прекратить таскать домой бездомных дворняг. Как будто предчувствовала...

Горячие ладони обхватывают его поперек груди, не давая уйти на кухню. В этом весь Тайлер — вечно сам себе противоречит.  
— Но ведь теперь уже не выгонишь под дождь, — возражает Тайлер.   
Джейми улыбается, ничего не отвечая.


End file.
